


Mystic Messenger: No One Needs You (Yoosung)

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Yandere Kim Yoosung, aggressive yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: During angst week on tumblr I wrote this Day 4 Reset Theory with Yoosung. He is sick and tired of resetting and being left behind.





	Mystic Messenger: No One Needs You (Yoosung)

_Ah it seems one of us found love. The air feels really heavy. I… should have known it wouldn’t be me. Was I too desperate_ _again_. Yoosung put down his whisk and sighed. He was hoping to entertain them today. To gain their favor. All of them had been working so hard to impress them. The Algorithm had made its predictions on the likelihood of who would be chosen to leave this abyss. V, Jumin, and Seven were tied with fifty percent, Zen and Ray with forty percent, Jaehee with nine percent and then there was Yoosung with a one percent chance. Compared to the others, his character wasn’t as appealing.

He touched his face and sighed. There was surely another chance. Perhaps they’d change their minds again. The nameless player may get bored again. They had gotten bored with Zen at first. Then they left Ray. Then they were going to be with Seven but reset early and got back with Zen but midway got distracted and never talked with him so they had to reset again. They always leave with such useless excuses.

Either way, he may have a chance. He bit his nail and winced. Oh, right, he already chewed through this one.

Yoosung carefully washed his hands. He needed to get ready for the party tomorrow. He glanced at his kitchen and narrowed his eyes.

Just in case…

~*~

Who is it? Who was chosen? He bit his index fingernail and glanced around the room. Seven was here laughing. A part of him was irritated. If anyone will reset, it’ll be for him. And there was that fucker V. Poor sad V with his pitiful backstory. Yoosung tore off the nail and spat it in the corner. He began working on the other hand.

“Yoosung?” Jaehee walked up to him. “Are you okay?”

“Y… Yeah.” He quickly hid his hands behind his back. “Yeah! I’m just a little bummed.” He said innocently. “Mmmph it’s a little sad you know?”

Jaehee nodded. “Jumin was chosen.”

That rich bastard. Tch. How obvious. “Well…” Yoosung looked down at his shoes. “Well… I’m still sad but I’m really happy for him. He gets eternal happiness and he can—ahem—he can leave.”

Jaehee nodded and tucked her short hair behind her ear. He could see her talking but he wasn’t hearing any of it. He glanced around the room and spotted Zen happily chatting with a faceless no-name. Why bother with those useless people? Why act like you’re happy? Yoosung felt his jaw tighten.

“- with their choice. Still, they may reset.”

Yoosung’s eyes refocused. “What? They want to reset?”

“I heard from them that they want to see if they can help V.”

Yoosung’s pulse quickened. “Hey… Jaehee,” his voice lowered “don’t you think they’re a little cruel?”

Jaehee arched her brow. “What do you mean?”

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “Nothing! Heh heh! I feel so fatigued. I think I need to eat something.”

“…Right… well regardless of the situation I made sure we had only the best. Please help yourself”

Of course she did. Maybe this was her way of trying to impress them. Nine percent… heh. He glanced over the table of food and felt his stomach churn. He forced himself to eat and shivered. There was a chance that they’d restart. He was upset they didn’t choose him… but he was more upset on the pain they brought bring others. He played his part as strictly as he could. He knew Seven always broke his role and mentioned to them about their resetting… somehow the Algorithm didn’t delete him. Maybe Seven outsmarted the system…

Yoosung shook his head. He couldn’t take another reset. The same innocent boy, the same loyalty towards Rika, the same hatred towards V, the same whining of wanting to be loved, the same innocent little flirting. Over and over and over and over again. He couldn’t take it. This never-ending limbo. The same fucking conversations and situations and all that other shit that they had to do. They had to all be infatuated with that Main Character. He was fucking sick of it.

He had to stop it.

Since they had come here, he had been watching them very carefully. Those parts the Algorithm thought it had deleted were still there. Those desires to monopolize everything. That possessive anger that was within him.

_It was supposed to be for you._

But the algorithm found it too aggressive and terminated it. Well at least it tried to. Guess it forgot a few pieces. 

_It’s still for you. Just… it’s not fueled by love._

Yoosung glanced at over at a reflective metal plate. His face was starting to feel more familiar. That little innocent kid was melting away. It felt so liberating to be him again. He rubbed his lips and grinned.

“Yo! Yoosung!” An arm slung around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

Yoosung glanced over at Seven. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Mmm just enjoying an expensive meal.”

“Haha! True… Ah I wish I was the Player. Jumin has all the good stuff. Keke right?” Seven peered into his face and slightly flinched.

“True.” Yoosung looked away. “Very true…” He stared up at the ceiling. “How long will they stay this time?”

“Well… um I dunno. They usually stay for Christmas and Valentine’s.”

“Mmm…” Yoosung glanced back. “Do you think Zen’s bitter?”

“Hey now, we can talk about this later when the parties over. They’ve just arrived. We can’t let them know, you know?”

Yoosung slowly turned his gaze back to Seven and smiled happily. “They’re here?!”

Seven stared at him for a second before nodding. “They just arrived. Jumin must’ve gone all out. They look classy as hell.” He looked around. “I don’t see them here… Oh look, Jumin’s over there.” Yoosung looked over to where Seven was pointing. Jumin looked at little nervous. Not that Yoosung blamed him. “A-…Aha… I guess he’s um… well you know,” Seven leaned closer to whisper to Yoosung, “probably nervous about the reset.”

Yoosung nodded. “You’ll be next.”

“Haha! I wish. A whisper in the grapevine told me they’re gonna try out V.” Yoosung didn’t need to look at Seven to know he was sad. “I mean I’m more happy Saeran got to be picked before me. He got… resetted but he at least got to have that joy.”

Always the chivalrous one. “If it were me… I’d never let them reset.”

Seven chuckled. “That’s not up to you. It’s their free choice.”

“I wouldn’t let them leave me.” Yoosung muttered.

Seven sighed. “Come on… don’t be like that. Let’s just enjoy another party! It’s fun since there aren’t any threats this time. Don’t start acting like me and being rebellious. You keep being cute little innocent Yoosung. Okay? Breaking the Algorithms rules isn’t fun, they just add more shit for you to deal with and make you suffer.” He patted Yoosung on the back before walking back to the dance.

Yoosung narrowed his eyes before turning back to the banquet. He froze. He saw them, you, walk into the back area fiddling with your hourglass necklace. He sneered and gritted his teeth. Yoosung looked around before walking towards the back. He quietly followed behind you. As usual, you never knew he was there. Stalking… it wasn’t a good trait to have but it was one of his nevertheless.

You opened the break room and sighed. He watched as you fiddled with the hourglass. You bit your lip and shook your head. He stepped in quietly and locked the door. You heard the click and spun around. “Ah! Yoosung you really scared me.” You chuckled.

“What are you thinking?” He spoke coldly. “The party isn’t even over and you’re already thinking of trying another one out?”

You looked a little stunned. Of course you didn’t know about the others knowledge of the game. Besides Seven, everyone was very diligent in feigning ignorance. Over and over and over again.

“I don’t… know what you’re talking about.”

Yoosung kept his steady gaze. He could see you getting wary. “Can’t we enjoy a little party before you turn us back?” 

“I… Yoo…sung? Are you okay?” You took a step back and gripped your necklace.

Yoosung reached out and gripped your wrist. “The first sign of boredom and you leave? Hmmm~? Or is it curiosity? Hmmmmm~?” He leaned in, a glare boring into your eyes.

“Yoosung stop.” You let go of necklace but he didn’t move. “It’s not boredom. I just want to get to know all of you.”

“What a lucky person you are… you get to test us all out before you choose your favorite. How interesting life is for you.” He chuckled and squeezed your wrist.

“Yoosung… what’s wrong with you!?” He could feel you starting to struggle.

“I think…” He grabbed your other wrist and moved you towards the couch. He pinned down; the most apathetic look covered his face. With one hand you held your wrists together and with the other he reached behind his back and slowly pulled out a sharpened kitchen knife. “I think that we need a new player. Maybe even none at all…” He cut the chain of your necklace and dragged the knife down your collarbone. The necklace laid pathetically against your skin. “Hmm…” He laid the knife on your chest and picked up the necklace. “Cat fur’s stuck to the chain. I wonder if Jumin would’ve taken this… no, even if he can get a little crazy he’d never harm you.” He chuckled. “How nice is he? Hmm?”

“What the hell?! Get off of me!”

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to do anything bad. Not really.” He put the necklace in his pocket before grabbing the knife again.

“I was told to help you all!”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t get what you’re doing!? I promise, I’m going to help all of you!”

“You don’t have to entice our hearts just to help us. Your lies are just so pathetic.”

“What?! But I-“

“You couldn’t just _help _us by just being our friend while you loved _one _of us?” He shook his head.

“I just… If I wanted to I could take one of you back with me.”

“Yeah, how fun.” Yoosung said deadpan. “If that’s the case why help us? Oh. Right. Because you want to see whose _worth _saving. Zen? Well he just wanted to be accepted right? And then there was Ray. Too complicated and too unstable. Right? And now Jumin. Rich but a little bit mmm-“ he trailed off. You only spat in his face and managed to break free one hand to slap him. Yoosung just laughed. “That’s not nice. You were supposed to finish the sentence.” He sighed and pressed his knee to your abdomen. The pressure he was putting on was painful. “Anyways, maybe he’s sad but there are others who are sadder right? Like, say, V?”

You winced as you spoke. “Are you mad I didn’t choose you?! Is that why you’re acting so insane!?”

“Admittedly, I was at first. But now… mmm I don’t think I can take your ugly heart anymore. It’s so vile.” He tapped the tip of the knife to your chest. With the slightest bit of pressure he started to dig the knife in. Something told you that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yoosung! Wait wait wait wait! Okay! You don’t have to kill me! I can… I can just leave! Let them get someone else! I’ll revoke my registration!!”

Yoosung grinned. “You can’t be in that world. Nor can you be in this one… Heheh. Your love was supposed to be freeing… Though all you did was just bring in pain. Redundancy. This world is such an abyss… God you’re so fucking selfish.” He brushed back his blonde hair licked his lips. “I hate selfish bastards. You’re the worst one.” He pressed the knife closer to your skin. “We can’t escape. None of us can. So… what’s the point of even trying? Hey, do me a favor… close your eyes in three…” the knife pressed harder  
“two…” he leaned down and whispered in your ear as blood was drawn  
“one…” he was grinning against your skin  
“zero…”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write a story in YS perspective with him knowing about the resets and that its a game. Like his real personality is cold and crazy. Sweet but psycho.


End file.
